The Bottle Read 'Drink Me'
by gimmethejuice
Summary: Tired of Draco running his mouth, Harry does something to shut him up. Mature Only! Slash. HPDM. OneShot. PWP Smut. You've been warned! Complete.


Authors Note One: The title is dedicated to Alice in Wonderland.

Authors Note Two: This story was inspired by my latest addiction. Watching those pasted together video clips online that people make from the Harry Potter movies. In almost every hp/dm video, they show the scene from the 3rd move (PoA) where Draco walks up to Harry during Hagrid's class outside (the day they meet Buckbeak).

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**The Bottle Read 'Drink Me'**_

It was during Care of Magical Creatures class that Draco Malfoy got to pick on Harry Potter the most. This was unusual because out of all the teachers – Professor Rubeus Hagrid cared the most for Harry and would go to any extreme to protect him.

No, it wasn't that Hagrid let Draco pick on Harry; rather that Hagrid didn't realize there was an issue because he was always too absorbed in stroking and petting his current class lesson. Today he was showing off jewel-encrusted Fire Crabs.

So while Hagrid was fully involved in his teaching, Draco strutted over to Harry. And being that he was a good five inches taller than Harry – he had to look slightly down.

"This class is pathetic and the teacher is retarded." Draco said because he knew Harry had a soft spot for his friends and would always defend them.

"Can't you come up with anything new?" Harry retorted. "You've said that so many times it's starting to sound dull."

"Well how about this: Clueless Half-Giants shouldn't be allowed to teach. The only thing they are good for is living in caves and eating raw meat."

Harry just shook his head and tsked. Then he did something unexpected. He took two steps forward and removed all the space between them. Draco really had to look down since he was now staring at the bridge of Harry's nose. Harry then stood on his tippy toes and leaned up.

"You're the pathetic one." Harry said as he placed a kiss on the lips in front of him. It was a soft kiss and lingered for a few seconds.

Hagrid never even noticed that his students were no longer paying attention to his lesson. Instead, they were witnessing something even more rare and exciting taking place in front of them.

Harry ended the brief kiss, his face showing a victorious smirk. Draco's gray eyes were big and shocked. Harry turned around and started walking towards Hermione and Ron. Hermione looked pleased and Ron just looked flabbergasted - but thankfully with a slight smile.

It only took Draco a few heartbeats before he found his voice. "Don't you dare turn your back on _me_, Potter!" He spat.

Draco followed Harry's few steps and spun him around. Then he grabbed Harry by the buttocks and hiked him up to sit on his waist. Harry instinctively curled his legs around Draco and placed his arms around Draco's neck. They were now matched in height and Draco leaned in to take possession of Harry's lips.

This time the kiss took on a new form.

Eventually the kiss broke off. Had they cared to notice, all their classmates had their jaws dropped open. But instead, like Hagrid, they were only paying attention to the beautiful creature in front of them.

The boys pressed their foreheads together. Draco broke the silence asking softly, "Want to get out of here?"

Harry answered, "Please, let's."

With Harry still sitting on his waist, Draco turned toward the castle and started walking. Hermione only said, "Harry – what about class?"

"I doubt he'll even notice we're gone." A voice said, although no one could really tell which boy spoke the words.

As they entered the castle, Harry's eyes closed and he was resting his head on Draco's shoulder. He had a look of pure bliss spread across his face.

Walking down towards the Dungeons, Draco stopped at the entry portrait to the Slytherin Common Room.

When Draco opened his mouth to say the password, he stopped. Instead he shouted to the portrait, "I demand you change the pass code!"

"Not without the House teacher's permission." It responded. Harry leaned up from the warmth of Draco's neck and asked what was wrong.

"Oh hell. Nothing…" A few moments later Draco looked intently into Harry's eyes.

Then he said loud enough for the portrait to hear: 'Harry Potter Sucks'.

The portrait swung open. Draco didn't move, but kept looking into Harry's eyes to try and catch any sign of anger.

Instead Harry chuckled and said, "Well that is true." And placed his head back on Draco's shoulder.

As Draco hurried past the portrait, he said to it, "Never change that password!"

Finally entering Draco's private room, he sat Harry in the middle of his bed and climbed on top of him, now straddling his waist.

He leaned in to once again taste Harry's mouth. The kiss was more passionate and lasted much longer than the two they shared in front of their fellow Housemates.

Draco leaned back and said, "If you've put a spell on me, don't ever take it off." And leaned back in to rule over Harry's mouth.

"I would never." Is the response he got much later.

After a while it seemed the kisses were getting more heated, if that was possible. Draco leaned up and said, "What's this I hear about Harry Potter sucking?"

Harry smiled and gently pushed Draco off of him. Getting into a standing position, Harry reached out to take Draco's hands into his own. He then pulled him so he was sitting on the edge of the bed.

Harry got on his knees in front of Draco and started to undo his belt and pants. While he was lowering the zipper, he leaned in to place many small kisses on Draco's very swollen lips.

Draco leaned up so Harry could pull his pants down. Harry Started rubbing Draco through his boxer shorts. Draco moaned and rolled his head back.

Harry lifted Draco's shirt a bit and started kissing his way from navel to Draco's very enlarged member.

Draco could feel Harry's breath and kisses through the thin fabric. When Draco couldn't stand it any longer, Harry pulled off his shorts.

"Oh wow." Harry said while taking it into both hands. He looked up to see a look of pure ecstasy on Draco's face.

Harry leaned down and rolled his tongue in slow circles around Draco's head. Finally, putting his mouth around the entire head and making it very wet, he gently sucked on it. "UhHhhh." Draco mumbled while grabbing the bed sheets tightly and trying not to buck his entire length into Harry's mouth.

After that, Harry started to go further down Draco's shaft. Before he was even halfway down, Draco grabbed both sides of Harry's face with his hands and removed Harry's mouth from him.

Harry looked confused. "Did you not like that?" He asked sounding obviously hurt.

"You feel so good, I almost exploded." Was Draco's answer.

Looking pleased, Harry started kissing both sides of Draco's shaft. Back and forth. Back and forth. Then he leaned back and said, "I don't care if you come so soon. I'll just make you do it again later." Immediately Harry took as much of Draco into his mouth as he could.

Draco was gritting his teeth to hold off as long as he could. He could only hold out for about fifteen strokes before he released himself into the warm mouth; while moaning 'HaaaarrrryyEeee' and leaning off the bed to pump every drop straight into his mouth.

He pumped into it so much that when he withdrew, a small trail of himself was rolling down Harry's chin. Harry felt this and wiped it off with his finger and placed the finger into his mouth to suck it clean.

"Mmmn." Harry commented.

Draco leaned over and pulled Harry to him. Kissing him fully to show his appreciation.

"You're mine now and I'm never letting go." Warned Draco.

"I wouldn't want it any other way." Harry said truthfully.

"Let me get some energy back and I'll return the favor. You drained me!" Draco said. "I can usually last forever… but that mouth of yours – mmmm." And pulled him into a sweet kiss.

Then they crawled onto the bed and wrapped themselves around each other, fitting perfectly.

_fin?_


End file.
